Surein Mushinoiki
'Surein Mushinoiki '(死傷者 虫の息, Slain or Killed at Death's Door) ''is a loyal clan member of the Mushinoiki family. She is a skilled user of the Korōshibyō Kekkei Genkai. She is the niece of Kidan Mushinoiki, the Clan-Head. Appearance Surein has a body of a young girl, her age being 17. Her skin is a pale-pink white, smooth and beautiful. Her hair is a flowing silver, the hair's length reaching down to her lower back, going untethered. Her eyes are a pale black, a near silver touch to them. In her hair is yellow circlet, going across. Yellow tinted 'goggles' or sun-glasses cover her eyes, protecting them from the damaging light. She wears a long sleeved zipper jacket, white in color. The collar is covered in a yellow fur. Yellow pocket openings extend on the sides of the jacket. Across her neck is a small emblem necklace, a design of two feathers, the Iwagakure symbol etched into the middle. A small yellow tank-top is all that covers her flat-chest, reaching around her back. Her pants are a grey, featuring a peach colored belt, these pants go down to her ankles. Her feet are covered by shinobi style sandals. Personality Surein's personality is very cheery, humorous and optimistic. This has been shown to her fellow clan members, as she has shown them kindness and warmth, offering a joke, and listening to a conversation, offering what advice she can to uplift them in their daily life. She also seems to love playing a joke on her 'favorite' uncle. This is due to the fact that her father and mother died when she was young, and her older sister having to take care of her. She has shown a very kind showing of love to her Uncle, thinking of him as a great clan-head, and a great leader. This however, is limited. She finds others in Iwagakure, less powerful, and weaker then her clan, deeming their clan the most powerful ninjas in the village. This goes back to where the Kekkei Genkai of Iwagakure was diverse, and rampant. Even going as far as to deem the art of 'explosive clay' a weak and pathetic excuse for a jutsu. In Combat, Surein is a dangerous foe, deeming them weak automatically, amongst this, she finds their condenscending nature boring and typical. Her anger and aggresion is shown in her Dire Form - Mountain Lizard. When in combat with an enemy, she enjoys playing with her foes, then quickly going for the kill. Amongst her desires in combat, she wishes to become the strongest of Iwagakure, and lead the Head-Clan in the future. History Before she was born, Surein's mother and father had planned for her to become a regular member of the village, a civilian. They had lived through the trials of controlling their Kekkei Genkai, and they did not want her exposed to such harsh reality. By doing so, they assumed that they could reject her heritage, and escape the monstrous truth that their clan all possessed. But, it did little good. Her father died, and mother had to take more jobs and a role as a council member soon after. After Surein's birth, her mother leaving her with her older sister. Her older sister, was grieved at the lost of the parent, and at the time, she was young herself. At the time of their father's death, Surein was 8, and her older sister, 15. Surein tried her hardest in the classes, learning to compensate, and there was always their Uncle, Kidan, to which she admired, and drove her through her classes, and ranks, quickly and skillfully. Through the classes of the Iwagakure Acadamy, she prevailed highly in Taijutsu and learned to take down her mock opponents with ease, and deliberate brute force. She was not a class favorite, as she was considered the 'tough girl' and the 'bully' by some, this was due to her taking little enjoyment with long fights, and boring brawls. Most of the others ignored her, and she learned to live with it, as long as she had the clan members, and a few friends, she was content, as she didn't thrive to be the center of attention or the star of the Acadamy, finding it juvenile and full of weaker 'wannabe-Shinobi'. After graduating the Acadamy quickly and early, she rised to the rank of Genin. Upon reaching the rank of Genin, she was assigned to Team 42 of the Iwagakure Teams, a Female-only Taijutsu focused Team. Her sister, the Jonin assigned to instruct them and train them in the ways of a Kunoichi and as such, they thrived to gain skill and recognition as Genin. Quickly surpassing the others, she excitedly took the Chunnin Exams. Upon entering, she showed ruthless fervor, elimating opponents and foolish and weak foes. Sadly, during the first, and semi-final phase of the Exams, one of the members of the squad was killed, and the other disqualified. After making it through, Surein had made it to the rank of Chunnin, to which she proudly cheered to her sister and uncle. Surein obtained her Dire Form, during the final phase of the Chunnin Exams, by this time, she was 14. Chunnin was the shortest of Surein's ranks, making expeditious work of the missions, and succesfully completing 10 A-Rank missions in this time. Her sister shocked and proud, she was even more astonished to hear that she made it to the rank of Jonin, much quicker then herself, and surprising for a member of the Mushinoiki Clan. Surein worked hard, and carried out many missions, thriving to take upon as many missions as she can, while helping support her village. To which she found little satisfaction in. By joining in the activites of the village, Surein has recently shown intrest in starting up a Genin Squad of her own, although, this is currently undecided. Planning to accomplish more, before 'settling' down, as she puts it. Surein doubts she will find peace, as she is restless, and has goals to fufill, the primary... to become the head of the Mushinoiki, and most powerful of their Kekkei Genkai. Abilities Elemental Release Due to Surein's intent focus on taijutsu and her training in the Mushinoiki Kekkei Genkai, Surein has chosen to neglect her Elemental Style jutsus, and choose to heigthen her expertise in these fields instead. Her Elemental Affinty is Wind. Ninjutsu Strength in Ninjutsu, has not been Surein's strongest field, but she has shown to give it some notice, learning about it and mastering several techniques. Her knowledge of Ninjutsu, is up the Jonin scale as it should be amonst her other Shinobi brethren, featuring B to A-Rank Jutsus. Taijutsu The deadly force of hand-to-hand combat, has been mastered, through sheer force and monsterous force, Surein has learned that she has large reserves of chakra, using this to her advantage, she will bring power and strength into her techniques, creating several of her own, and mastering several Mushinoiki Clan only taijutsu techniques. Amongst her skills, Surein has shown to have learned the deadly attack, Lariat, amongst her immense arsenal of Taijutsu abilities. Genjutsu Due to her lack of training, Surein has shown an untrained mind in the art of illusions. Her workings of her Kekkei Genkai, have made her immune to many, and resistant to others, but this is limiting, and she must be in her Dire Form to fully master deflecting Genjutsu. Weaponry Atop the weaponry that Kunoichi possess, Surein has the ever reliable Shuriken and Kunai, but, amongst her unique supply of weapons, is the deadly Kilij, a crescent sword, heavy laden near the end, and sharp and curved, giving the already menacing blade, a devestating slicing strike range. The cutting skill of the Kilij, is the only sword in the weaponry, as of up to date, to be able to match, and counter the Katana. Kekkei Genkai As a member of the Mushinoiki Clan, Surein has shown her mastery of her Dire Form, learning it's inner-workings and secrets, hoping to one day surpass others in all skill. While in her Dire Form, she has been shown to he be the most cunning and clever of the forms, using her beastial mind-set to ambush and kill her 'pray' much like a predator would. Relationships 'Kidan Mushinoiki: 'Surein's relationship with her uncle is that of a caring role-model and teacher figure. To which she shows respect and honor towards, glad to have him as these. To where he has taught her, and in essence, raised her and shaped her into the person she is today. Surein herself finds it fun to pick and tease at him, clearly enjoying the time they have together. Despite the past fears of the Kekkei Genkai, through the viewing of his strength and power, she has learned to accept, and even go as far as to envy the Dire Form perfection, and herself, wishes to rise to the most powerful member of the Clan, and the most dangerous... Quotes ''"The Mushinoiki Clan is the strongest in Iwagakure... unlike other fools, our Kekkei Genkai is born into us." "My uncle is the strongest in our Clan, but he won't hold that for long. I'm the best around here, and no one is going to prove that wrong!" "I'll gladly kick you butt, but doing so nicely will cost you extra." '' ''"Fair warning, don't underestimate me, I'll rip your face off." "I don't like losing control, but I will do so willingly to take out my opponent's, no one opposes the Mushinoiki Clan, and lives to regret it!" "So what if I'm a girl? I'm ten times stronger then any boy, ten times smarter, and ten times more skilled in every aspect. Period." Trivia *Surein's favorite foods include: Peaches, Cinnamon Bread, and Root-Beer. Her least favorite being: Salted Foods, and Chips. *Surein's hobbies include: Daydreaming, Enjoying the Outdoors, and playing the flute. *Surein loves: Messing with her uncle and hiking. **Surein hates: Alcoholic Beverages, and being teased. **Surein's theme is: Falling Leaves - Remix. **Surein has completed: 375 Official Missions: 50 D-Rank Missions, 105 C-Rank Missions, 130 B-Rank Missions, 85 A-Rank Missions. *Surein is Aquaphobic: Meaning she has a fear of drowning. This extends to her being nervous near large pools or lakes of water. Category:Female Category:Ninja Category:Jonin Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Kunoichi